In today's complex networks, tracking a communication session as the communication session progresses across a network is often difficult. If a problem is encountered during a communication session, it is often times difficult to identify different legs of the communication session using current network management systems. For example, if a communication session is transferred, a new communication session identifier is assigned to the transferred communication session. This causes problems in trying to track the progression of the communication session because the communication session now consists of two different session identifiers.
Many times, communication logs are only confined to specific parts of the communication session. As the communication session progresses across a network, only specific parts of the communication session are captured. These problems result in the inability to easily identify where problems in the communications network exist. What is needed is a comprehensive solution that can easily track the various aspects of a communication session across a network.